


Unforgettable

by Avidreader6



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Tony and Bucky Being Adorable, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Tony wants to show Bucky he remembers the important things.





	Unforgettable

“Tony! Doll! What’s the rush? Where are we going?”

The only answer Bucky got was silence and Tony continuing to pull on his hand until they were standing in front of a shabby looking house. 

“All will be explained. I promise.” Tony looked over at the house, brown eyes sparkling. “Do you recognize this place?”

Shivering in the cool fall air, Bucky pulled his jacket closer around himself and took another look at the house. There were piles of leaves on the ground and the house did look familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on why. “You got me, doll. What is this place?”

Lips curving into a sly grin, Tony started moving toward the porch, pulling on his hand again. Bucky let himself be led until Tony stopped on the porch and leaned back against the rail. “How ‘bout now?”

Bucky stared at his boyfriend in his old MIT tee and leather jacket, wearing snug faded jeans with holes in the knees and he was struck by a memory. He grinned and closed the distance between him and Tony. “Is this?” 

“It is.” Tony reached out and caught the edge of Bucky’s shirt in his fingers. “In this very spot, a younger, very awkward genius watched in complete shock as this gorgeous guy ignored everyone else at the party and came to talk to him.”

Caging Tony in against the rail, Bucky brushed his lips over Tony’s. “Is that why you were so eager to come visit?”

“A little. I got the offer to give the lecture and the time was just too perfect to ignore.” Tony stood on his toes and crossed his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Five years, Bucky. It’s been five years since that night.”

Bucky let go of the railing and got a grip on Tony’s hips, fingers sneaking under the soft cotton. He rested his forehead against Tony’s and just breathed deep. “We’ve been through so much.”

Tony stroked Bucky’s left arm, feeling very aware of the metal that hid underneath the sleeve. They were both still getting used to the prosthetic, but Bucky was beyond grateful for the limb. When he’d been told in the hospital that he’d lost the arm, he’d been desolate and scared, sure that Tony would leave him. 

Instead, Tony had stayed by his side the entire time. While Bucky had slept, he’d sketched and run equations and sent emails and made calls. A few months after the accident while Bucky was in physical therapy, he’d crafted his project and brought the prototype home for his boyfriend. The tears in Bucky’s eyes that day had been happy ones and he’d crushed Tony to his chest in a hard hug before dragging him off to bed for a more extensive thank you. 

“There were some tough times, but we made it through and we’re together.” 

Bucky’s flesh hand cupped Tony’s jaw, thumb moving gently over his skin. “We are.” His mouth covered Tony’s in a soft kiss. 

Leaning into the kiss, Tony teased at Bucky’s lips, encouraging him to take things further. His hand slid down to Bucky’s waist, curving around to get a grip on his ass and pull him closer. 

“If it weren’t broad daylight, I’d be trying to convince you to get up to something right here.”

Smiling against Tony’s cheek, Bucky hummed happily and rocked his hips into Tony’s. “Probably wouldn’t take much convincin’, doll.”

“Maybe later, babe. We’ve got a balcony at the hotel.we can make use of.” Bucky hummed again, the vibrations moving through Tony as his boyfriend began moving his lips over his jaw and neck. Before he could get too distracted, Tony pinched Bucky. “I brought you here for a reason, you know.”

Bucky took a step back and studied Tony. His boyfriend was definitely nervous about something. His fingers were playing with the zipper of his jacket and his eyes were glued to the wood beneath their feet. 

Taking Tony’s chin between his fingers, Bucky lifted his face so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Is that right, doll?”

“Yes. And it’s important... And when I realized I could do it here... Show you that I remember the important things. That I-”

Bucky cut him off with a hand over his mouth. He and Tony had argued a lot lately about how much of the romantic stuff Tony tended to forget. It was clear Tony had taken Bucky’s words to heart and was really trying with the whole house where they first met thing. 

“I know you remember them, Tony.”

Kissing Bucky’s palm, Tony reached up to move it off his mouth. “Good, because I can still remember that night. It’s so clear in my memory. Me, pretending I wasn’t awkward in my dorky science shirt.”

“It wasn’t that dorky.”

“Yes, it was.” Bucky snorted and motioned for Tony to continue. “Right. You had the ROTC thing going on and those jeans that were molded to you. I was trying to pretend I wasn’t as drunk as I was and couldn’t stop staring.” 

Bucky’s smile got wider and he took one of Tony’s fidgeting hands in his. “What else do you remember?”

“Someone had decided Coldplay was good party music and I was hoping that you didn’t notice me staring and then all of a sudden you were right there in front of me. Big grin,”   
Tony’s eyes flicked up to Bucky’s face and he spluttered. “Just like the one you’ve got right now. Eyes all stormy and bright. Asked me if I was enjoying the view.”

Tony’s words faded out and Bucky chuckled. “Believe your answer, all quiet and from behind your cup, was that it was ‘unforgettable.’”

“Still is. It’s all unforgettable, Bucky. Every last moment we’ve had together. It’s etched in my mind forever. I never want those memories to leave me and I want to create more. With you. I want to do it all with you.”

“Tony, what?” Bucky froze when Tony knelt and began fishing for something in his pocket. “Oh my god, Tony.” 

He held the box out, two beautiful silver rings gleaming inside. “James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?”

Bucky just stared for a moment before falling to his knees and taking Tony’s face in his hands. “Yes, Tony! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Hands shaking, Tony slid the bigger ring onto the ring fingers of Bucky’s right hand. “I’ve had these for a long time. Never knew how I wanted to do it. And then everything happened and I put it off. I’m gonna build something for your left hand. I promise. But I needed to do this. To ask. To have you know how much I-”

Lips covered his, silencing him. “It’s perfect, doll. Absolutely perfect. I get to call you, husband and be yours and you’re mine. No escaping.”  
Tony giggled and threw his arms around his fiance. “You say that as if I’m trying to. I’m the one that proposed!”

Picking up the ring box from where Tony had dropped it, Bucky plucked out the second ring. “Hush. Now give me your hand. I want everyone to know you’re taken. Don’t think I didn’t see how you left all those students doe-eyed.”

Tony watched with glee as Bucky slid the ring on his finger. “They were not and I only have eyes for you, Bucky Bear.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re gorgeous, doll. They couldn’t help but look.”

Kissing Bucky once more, Tony asked, “can we stand now? It’s cold and I’m getting stiff.”

Helping Tony up, Bucky nudged him in the ribs. “Thought you said we couldn’t fuck out here?”

It was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes. “My fiance is soooo...funny. And here I was looking forward to celebratory balcony sex.”

Grabbing Tony by the hand, Bucky dragged him off the porch to their car. “Celebratory balcony sex is still happenin’, doll. I will convince you. But first, a celebratory lunch and dinner and we both have to make celebratory phone calls.”

“So much celebration. You call Steve, I’ll call Pep and Rhodey.”

Bucky pressed Tony up against the car. “Yes, but first, one more celebratory kiss to us being engaged.”


End file.
